


The Art of Cupcake Making

by powerfulsmiles



Series: Chibi Homin Drabbles [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: And Kyuhyun but only briefly, Fluff, M/M, and Changmin's love for making faces while he does it, chibi homin, non-canon, obviously, this is to celebrate Yunho's cooking ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi!Yunho and Chibi!Changmin spend the afternoon together making cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Cupcake Making

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proof-read in any way, so if you see any mistakes, let me know! I also limited knowledge about how Korean schools work, so the school timing and homework is modeled after the western version of schooling. So in other words, this is all my made up stuff.

Changmin’s afternoons after school were fairly variable. His mom and dad were not always variable after school to spend the afternoons with him at home so Changmin spent his time either with his best friend Kyuhyun or with his favorite hyung, Yunho. Those afternoons were fairly different and yet Changmin loved his time spent with two of his favorite people. He and Kyu often did their homework really quickly, which was typically something boring like practicing their hand-writing or adding apples and oranges together. Then they would make a beeline either for Kyu’s gaming stations and spend a few hours in some zombie state driving in circles or shooting others to pieces. On the occasions when Kyu’s mom didn’t give into the two precious puppy-dog pouts of the boys who wanted to only play video games, they were sent outside to mess around. Changmin was just happy to spend time with his best friend doing their favorite activities together.

With Yunho-hyung though, Changmin’s routine was both more structured and variant. Homework time was more drawn out as Yunho had both more homework to complete, being two years older than Changmin as well as being more interested in the overall quality of his results. But then, Yunho got to do more interesting things than adding apples and oranges together, because honestly, who cared about how much fruit that person had just bought? If they couldn’t figure it out themselves, why the heck were they buying more than one piece of fruit? But if Yunho-hyung was interested in his homework, then Changmin was determined to be as well. The two of them would sit side by side, with juice boxes and snacks placed in front of them by Yunho’s mom. 

It was after homework time that time spent with Yunho got really interesting. Yunho always had a different activity planned, including playing with Legos, reading comic books, riding bikes outside and various other things. On this one particular day, Yunho and his mom had planned to make cupcakes for Yunho’s class the next day. Yunho’s mom clothed the two boys in aprons and set up a high stool for Changmin so that he could reach the top of the counter with no issues. Yunho being slightly taller, something which bugged Changmin on certain days (like this one) only needed a normal chair to kneel on. The picture that they made was highly entertaining, two boys with bright, excited eyes, covered almost from top to bottom with bright floral aprons perching on chairs to look at Yunho’s mom over the counter. 

After some conferring between the baking party members, it was decided that Yunho would make strawberry flavored cupcakes with strawberry flavored icing and little strawberry decorations on top. Changmin just sighed at his hyung’s insistence of all things strawberry and declared that he would at least be creative and do chocolate flavored cupcakes with a pale green vanilla frosting, in order to look like grass and flowers on dirt. He, of course, stated this with a very haughty tone (well for a 6 year old anyway). Yunho, not being fazed in any way, just grinned at his (favorite dongsaeng) and gleefully started to read the instructions on his box. 

Over the next half an hour, eggs were cracked, the liquids were added to the solids and the mixtures whipped, with most of them staying within their respective containers. Yunho’s mom just grinned at the mess, especially the one her exuberant offspring was making. Changmin made his own share of the mess, but was more willing to clean up after himself in intervals, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he scrubbed at the sticky spills. He even occasionally moved over into Yunho’s area to clean up his messes, although it was a futile attempt at best. Yunho was clearly a believer in the saying “you aren’t cooking if you aren’t making a mess”. A good seventh of his batter didn’t make it into the cupcake liners, something which had Changmin shaking his head remorsefully.

Finally, the cupcakes were in the oven for the next twenty minutes. For the first 2 minutes both boys sat on the floor in front of the oven, claiming the process was better than TV. This enthusiasm waned pretty quickly as the cupcakes didn’t do anything interesting in short time spans. 

“Changminnie, let’s go play Super Mario Cart.” Yunho finally said, getting fairly bored with the outcome of his cupcakes.

Changmin didn’t respond right away, his nose practically pressed to the window of the oven. “But hyung,” he said very seriously, “what if something happens to them? Can’t we do something here?”

“Changola, it will be okay. Nothing will happen to them. Besides, we will be right here!” 

The younger boy bit his lip looking uncertain, finally agreed on the condition that after every 4 races, he could take a break to look on the cupcakes. Dutifully, Yunho would follow him into the kitchen so there would be two noses pressed close to the glass of the oven, although they were careful not to open the door of the oven, as per Mrs. Jung’s instructions. 

Eventually the timer went off and the cupcake trays were pulled from the hot oven. Both boys got toothpicks in order to test if their cupcakes were completely cooked through. One set of cupcakes got a nice small, tidy hole and the other set got large, gaping holes where the toothpick had been shoved in, wiggled around and then pull out hastily. But they were all cooked nicely and Changmin quietly breathed a sigh of relief. 

The next step was the frosting, which even if one is trying to be neat never ends up well. By the time all the cupcakes were decorated, the counter had gone from white to a colorful blend of pink and green, with crumbled pieces of decorations everywhere. As the boys stood admiring their cupcakes, and their superior decorating skills, there was a knock at the door. Changmin’s mom had come to pick up her son. As she entered the kitchen, she was subjected to loud exclamations and cries for attention. Both Yunho and Changmin were determined to get her love and affection for their cupcakes. With a smile on her face, she complied, doling out love and affection to both sets of cupcakes. 

Once Mrs. Shim had been brought up to speed, they said thank you to the Jung’s and she and Changmin prepared to leave. Just before they exited the premises, Changmin pulled his hyung aside and shyly asked for one of his cupcakes to take home. With a beaming smile, Yunho selected the very best one and placed it in Changmin’s tiny hands with a cheesy “the very best for the very best.” A bright red Changmin then stuttered out a “thank you” and left with his mom, carefully cradling his treasure. All the way home, the young man regaled his mother with the details of his day, especially the details of the cupcake-making which had been left out at the Jung’s house. His mom listened with no small amount of amusement, noting that for every time he complained about Yunho’s messiness, there were double the numbers of compliments and boasting about how great his hyung was. 

“When can I spend the afternoon with hyung again, Mom?” the little boy asked, a wistful smile on his face.

“I’m sure we can set up a date soon sweetie,” his mom started…breaking off into soft laughter as her son ran off at a great pace, already coming up with ideas for their next baking experiments.


End file.
